Spider's Web
by Moroigirl
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any characters but my OCs. Ariel struggles to find ends met, while trying to protect his little brother. Until one fateful night at the stripper club where he works, he meets a guy who awakens deep feelings from within him, struggles with daily life and a 10 year old brother with split personalities. Enough to drive you crazy. With a little lemon and Yoai.
1. I don't need friends

Daylight brings the soft, gentle breeze on humans living their mundane lives. Night time brings the animals out, dark, thrilling, breathless, brings out the sharp gust of wind that you yearn to rush over you.

The dark streets of the city come alive when the sun goes down. Enter the night-club cloaked in the aroma of various scents, body oils, slick sweat sticking to lace and silk clothing, perfumes, alcohol and the most strongest fragrance of all, the smell of sex flowing through the air with the vibrations of the music.

Women show off their bodies and skills to gain money to buy those new shoes they like. You believe you understand this world? I ask you to look again. Women show off their bodies and skills to gain money, just to survive another day. The crude spider web of the underground world has them trapped like struggling flies, or perhaps more like butterflies. The butterflies carry on through this nightmare of indecently, for their children, themselves. Unable to fly another route, now ensnared by the spider better known as reality.

This story focuses on a Butterfly who continues to fight to keep him and his little brother together.

Ariel scrubbed viciously at his olive toned skin, as if cheap soap and hot water could wash the indecent touch of that man away. He caught sight his own reflection in the blue glass panels of his shower wall. The dark hickies from last night dotted his chest and lower torso, and there was sure to be some in other places as well. _Disgusting.._

The young teen slammed his fist against the shower wall repeatedly, gritting his teeth. His tortured hazel eyes drew a line with his shower wall reflection. _All of my talents..and studies..amounts to my pitiful life now?_ His reflection held such sadness in his gaze, that Ariel shut his eyes tightly. Red trails of crimson blood ran zigzagging over and under each other as they ended below mingling with the water twirling and swirling down the drain.

Cold water had Ariel snapped back into reality. With a squeak and the turn of the tap, the water was shut off. Ariel ghosted through his daily routine with detached resolve, until it came to getting his little brother ready for school.

Omari sat across the old oak table, as his older brother fixed breakfast. He was a shy timid boy, unable to make friends easily. _If only being timid was his only problem.._

One of the real reasons Omari didn't have _any_ friends, was because he had a split personality disorder. This outer ego called himself Ronan. And was rude and a loner by choice. Ariel loved them both, thinking of them as two different people. However not everyone shared his views..

" Big brother? Whats wrong?" Omari asked worriedly, glancing at Ariel's spaced out expression.

"huh?..Oh yeah buddy I'm fine, now eat up okay. Or you will be late for school"

Ariel said setting the plastic spatula down on the bench, and ruffling his cute little brothers hair. Omari grinned hugely, mouth stuffed with pancake and bacon.

Omari laughed, pointing at a cloud that looked like a bunny rabbit, as he rode piggyback on Ariel's back. Ariel smiled and laughed too, during a bright sunny morning with the streets buzzing with life. Ariel stopped slowly at the front metal gate of the primary school, kids dressed in all colors of the rainbow darted by, chased each other and played on the water washed colored playground. Omari reluctantly let his brother set him down, growing more silent and scared by each second passing.

"Omari..you do-"

Omari interrupted him sharply.

"Save it, if I don't go to school, they will send me to a Orphanage instead"

Ariel blinked at the sudden shift into a cold demeanor, then sighed.

"Try to make friends today okay Ronan?"

The clouds turned a somber grey, hiding the sun away. Causing the icily breeze to blow over the school grounds. The two brothers stared at each other for a weighted moment. Ronan gripped his bag scrap hard. He turned away, walking into the school boundaries.

"I don't need friends"

He whispered indifferently.


	2. I don't need to be saved

A man sat with a calm loose posture against a lovely cushioned chair, the echos of his pen scratching thin lines on his brown leather note book, his scribbling keeping time with the ticking of the square silver framed clock hanging above his head on the wall behind him.

Wisps of black hair randomly streaked with hairs of grey, curled under his ears and the back of his nape. His eyes filled with critical judgement and bright intellect, watching his patient in front of him above his raven tinged glasses. The double window from his right, splashing sunlight over him and the room. Making the grey in his hair slimmer silver, and the blue ink on his pages shine.

"Omari, how was school today?" He asked casually.

The boy sucked on his bottom lip, a nervous habit he has, that the Doctor had come to recognize. Omari's hands were resting on his stomach as he laid on the black leather sofa, recalling the events of his day. His fingers twitched and gripped the fabric of his shirt.

"It was okay..but…"

 _Today, the class clown and the classmate who seemed to have it out for Omari, decided to make his life hell again._

" _Who is responsible for this?" Miss Meunier asked sternly, as she scanned the class. She was pointing with a pale pink manicured finger at the mess of ink and paint drying over her desk and personal belongings._

 _The kids all giggled, and jabbed fingers at Omari, "Psycho did it, Psycho did it, Psycho did it" They chanted together, causing an uproar of laughter. Omari flinched, sinking down in his seat lower, their laughter soon brought tears to his eyes._

" _Mister Beyer, see me at break please" The teacher ordered angrily._

" _But Miss Meunier-" Omari stood up crying, he moved towards her, and she screamed. The rest of the class screamed too, rushing to the other end of the room giggling._

" _Stay away! Stay away now! You..awful..horrible boy!" The teacher cried out, terror conveyed by her eyes and features. Omari stared at her in complete shock._

"Omari? Hey Omari it's okay.."

The boy jerked, brought back to the present with Doctor Zaman rubbing his back. He had a salty taste in his mouth too, it took a few minutes to realize that his cheeks were also wet. His hands trembled violently, and he burst out sobbing.

"Why do people hate me!?" His voice was high with extreme emotion. Doctor Zaman patted his back, working towards calming the boys rapid heart rate.

"That prick had the nerve to fuck with me again huh?" Omari chuckled wryly. Doctor Zaman leaned back into his chair, grabbing the black leather note book. Ronan looked up, a cocky smirk on his face, he wiped the tears away.

"That Crybaby, thinks crying is all he _has_ to do, before someone else comes to save him" He said laying back, crossing his arms behind his head.

"And..You don't need saving? _Ronan?_ " The doctor asked, his pen poised to write. Ronan's eyes narrowed, his smirk turned cold. He slowly sat up, "You really want to know?" The doctor nodded, calm and collected.

" I woke up, to find myself stripped naked and pinned against my homeroom teachers desk. Only then to realize that the same homeroom teacher that _we_ trusted was raping me!" Ronan said baring his teeth.

"The fat fuck was enjoying himself, till I bit his arm. He was squealing like a pig" He chuckled darkly, "then I tightened the phone cord round his neck..till blood bubbled up out of his mouth, and he finally shut the hell up" He giggled, leaning closer and whispered,

"And you know what?..." He grabbed his school bag, swinging it over his left shoulder.

"I don't _regret_ killing that fucker! And I don't care about those losers at school, or what you think _Doctor._ So if you all want me to _disappear_ , you can go fuck yourselves!"

He stood in the doorway glaring at him.

"So, why don't you write _that_ down in your fucking book!" He growled, slamming the door shut.

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" Doctor Zamen called out smiling, but his eyes held deep sadness.


	3. Karma Is A Bitch

The sky painted the school playground with the last reds, golds, yellows and oranges of the sun's glow, before it went to bed for the night. Laughter of young children, and the rumbling rev of car engines filled the silent air.

Omari was feeling oddly giddy this afternoon, as he hurried out the school gate. Crude eyes of sniveling boys followed his departure.

"Oi that nutcase is all joyful, how sickening"

The ringleader of the school gang sneered. His eyes were beady shark eyes, black greasy hair draped over one of his eyes. He wore skinny dark jeans combined with combat boots and a leather vest. He probably thought he looked _cool_ \- but he really looked like a dork.

"Yea, so sick..ha ha"

One of his ' _friends'_ said laughing. The moron of the group. The third boy slapped him over the back of the head, earning a yelping howl from Moron.

"Dude.. _sick is cool_ remember?.. You're so dumb.."

He trailed off, then started swatting at the empty air, causing him to fall backwards off the bench. Moron cracked up laughing at him.

Justin glared at the two, the druggie and idiot.

"Fuck up, let's go mess the Nutcase up.."

He said grinning, the two losers stopped with nasty smiles plastered on their ugly mugs.

Omari hummed happily as he swung his bag with each step. His happy world was shattered with he heard the voice of Justin Harriot and his buddies.

"Hey Nutcase killed any more victims lately?"

Justin mocked, as he and the other two surrounded him. Omari looked at all three timidly, clutching his bag closer to his chest, he put on the best brave face he could muster.

"Leave me alone, it's getting dark and it's not safe out here for kids after dark"

Omari said attempting to reason with them.

The three boys looked at each other and burst out laughing in fits. They edged closer, with the gleam of a predator watching its prey in their dilated eyes. Omari whimpered, buckling under their predatory gaze.

"True that..it's _not safe_ for kids like _you_ after lights out.."

Justin bared his teeth menacingly. He delivered a sharp punch to Omari's gut, dropping the scared boy to his knees. The druggie ripped his school bag from his grip, tearing it apart by the seams. Spilling it's contents out onto the concrete ground. Omari stared in shock, then snapping out of his trance he cried out,

"Hey! That is my only bag!"

He tried to leap up to take his stuff back, but Justin slammed him against the yellow brick wall, now grey in the dying light. The druggie and Moron were giggling like mad men, stomping on his pens and tearing the pages out of his school books with the high most glee. Omari watched in horror.

"Please..sto-"

He was silenced by a swift kick in his jaw. While Omari sobbed quietly in pain cupping his bruised jaw, Justin had found a dog eared photograph on the ground, dripping ink from the ruined pens.

"Ohh looky here~ Nutcase has a picture of his dead Mommy and Daddy"

He fluttered the photo back and forth, Omari looked up like he had been shot.

"No..No No NO! PLEASE DON'T!"

His voice raised a tempo higher. Omari rushed forward to snatch it away, but Justin's comrades in crime tackled him to the ground, Omari felt the sharp pain in his forehead, and the sick feeling of what he knew was to come.

Justin sneered at him with delight,

"Say bye bye Nutcase~"

He with that, with venomous air and a dramatic flare, tore the photo into several pieces, dropping them as a heap in front of Omari.

Omari reached out to the pile, trying pitifully to put back together the broken memory of his parents. His small body trembling from the quaking sobs.

The three boys laughed at him like he was a clumsy jester. Omari's body went still, his sobs died in his throat, and his fists clenched around the photo scraps.

"You son of a bitch.. Are you trying to piss me off"

Ronan's cool tone cut through the laughter, his glare intense. Justin smirked,

"Ohhh scary~"

The boys started roaring with laughter again. Ronan stood up slowly with effort, his shot of adrenaline and anger masking the searing agony he felt. Justin glanced at him, smiling cockily.

"Ed. Scott. Take him down a peg"

He ordered crossing his arms.

Druggie and Moron charged at Ronan like a pair of giggling band of baboons. Ronan smirked, side stepping their heavily flawed attack. He punched each one in the back sending them to the ground. Justin gritted his teeth, greatly _pissed_.

"You fucking idiots!"

He hammered the two with insults. Ronan pushed him onto his ass. While Justin was swearing like a sailor, Ronan had picked up a broken pen. He dropped down, settling on the other boy.

"Oi piss off, I'm not gay!"

Justin snapped up at him angrily. Ronan chuckled darkly, leaning closer, so his breath tickled the hairs on Justin's neck.

"Neither am i~ But maybe I should kiss you just to piss you off more _Harriot_.."

Justin screwed up his face in disgust.

"I never want to see your face you bloody nutter! Now get off!"

Ronan tilted his head to the right, pondering over the boy's words. Then he smiled like a Cheshire cat.

" _Never want to see my face_? Oh well, I can make your wish come _true_.."

He raised the damaged pen up into view. Grinning with contentment. Justin's eyes widened in terror at the realization at what Ronan was about to do.

"NO! STOP PLEASE! STOP!"

He yelled trying to escape, Ronan pinned his flailing limbs with ease. He was humming to himself merrily.

"Now hold still Harriot, or it will hurt more~"

Ronan whispered with a devilish smile, and with that, he plunged the jagged end of the pen into Justin's eyes. Justin screamed, clutching his ruined eyes, as blood seeped through his fingers.

"Karma is a _bitch_ huh Harriot?"

Ronan sneered at him, standing up, he faced the other two bullies. Bluntly ignoring the screams and sobs of Justin behind him. Moron and Druggie had seen what happened, and had literally pissed their pants, and were crouching in a puddle of their own urine. Ronan wiped at the blood that had splashed up onto his cheek, his hand caused it to smudge.

"Remember kiddies, don't do drugs.."

He said with his devious smile. The two teens fainted, their faces landing in their man made puddles. Ronan sighed and walked away, tucking his black inked and blood stained hands into the pockets off his old hoodie.

"Ariel is going to _freak_.."


	4. I Want

_**It takes one moment for your life to change. One. One mistake. One choice. One tragic beginning.**_

 _ **These moments can make you who you are, and make your life heaven or hell. It all depends on how you deal with whatever comes your way.**_

Ariel dodged a bullet. _A very ugly one._ He thought humorously, as he weaved his body around hot body's musk with heavy coatings of sweat, and strong colognes and perfumes. Someone, perhaps several people groped his body. It was sexual harassment, however he got that everyday.

Now he couldn't go to the police now could he? When you gave all services to people for cash, it isn't safe. After all, some of his jobs were illegal. And punishable by death in many gruesome methods.

Ariel kicked back at the bar. Sighing as he watched men kissing women, men kissing men and women kissing women.

A young man leaned over him, whispering into his ear. Ariel allowed himself to be pulled away. They had entered a dirty toilet, Ariel dropped to his knees despite this. His fingers grasped the man's zipper, and pulled it down slowly, teasing his clients senses. Finally taking his length into his mouth.

Vibrant crimson and gold painted the sky, as the club was closed for the day. Ariel brought the hood of his jacket up, to protect his eyes from the glare of the morning rays. He begun to walk back to his small scabby apartment to prepare Omari's breakfast.

He was disheartened to see a familiar black SUV parked outside the building. Mrs Karp, the social worker that came to check up on him and his brother.

She was a bitch.

Ariel groaned,

"Shoot me now.."

He dragged his sorry ass the rest of the way inside.

Mrs Karp was a short, round plump woman, in her late thirties. She had horrid carrot colored hair that was tied up high above her head like a bush, her face caked with makeup. She dressed entirely grey, her blouse and straining pencil skirt.

The woman has no fashion sense at all, in fact she was far behind in terms of fashion.

The little woman ran her finger along the kitchen bench, she grinned, showing crooked teeth.

"It is filthy, Mister Beyer~"

She cried out shrilly, Ariel forced a tight smile.

"I..haven't been able to start, just got back from my night shift. So-"

She cut him off abruptly.

"Oh! Yes, _your job._ Are you sure that could even be considered as a _proper job_? Seducing and parading around naked. Should be quite easy for you now?"

Ariel swallowed,

"It's the only money I can get.. I can't seem to nail down a better one yet."

The social worker snorted, and zeroed in on Omari's ruined school belongings,

"Has your brother been bullied _again_?! Oh deary me!"

She clutched her chest, mocking surprise and concern. Ariel turned away, rolling his eyes. He grudgingly pulled mugs down, making coffee for his _visitor_ and himself.

Lord knows he will need it.

"Yes, but he seems to be recovering.."

Ariel reassured her, keeping his tone polite and friendly. She grumbled to herself, disappointed that she didn't get a bite from him. She straightened up her clothing, with a stern expression.

"Mister Beyer, next week I want you to have another, _proper_ , job and have left this awful one"

She said with the tone used by authority. Ariel looked at her breathless,

"But~"

"Can you not handle that? Such a simple task. Unless you prefer to open your legs for every Tom, Dick and Harry for a bit of pocket change. "

She got right in his face. Ariel clenched his jaw, wanting to spit millions of things at her, but he remained silent.

"Hand your brother over, so he will be looked after by a well bred, good natured American foster family. Who are _capable adults_ with _respectable jobs_ and _who know what they're doing._ "

She watched bemused, as anger filled the teens eyes.

"I can manage thanks"

He said, barely concealing the icy edge to his words. Mrs Karp gave a small laugh, making her way out.

"Alright love, see you next week. I will see myself out~"

She called over her shoulder, then she was gone. The tyres of her SUV screeching as she took off.

Ariel clenched and unclenched his fists, feeling his anger slowly fade. He turned on his heel, moving towards his room, throwing his beat up messenger bag to the corner of the beige room.

He picked up a photo frame of a happy smiling couple. Slowly dropping onto the edge of his bed, he stared at the beloved photograph of his parents.

" _How did you do it?"_

His voice was strained by controlled emotions.

Omari softly tiptoed away, and stopped in his room, stepping back till his back hit the door. It closed with a click. His eyes swelled up with tears. He collapsed onto the floor, his back sliding down his wooden door.

Ariel leaned against his bed rest, one of his legs propped up, with an arm draped over it, holding the photo frame in between two fingers and his thumb.

" _What I want_.."

Both started.

"... _Is to be with my brother and to be happy_ "

Ariel finished.

"... _Is be_ _accepted_ "

Omari finished, wiping the last lingering tears away.


End file.
